The Date (Escapades)
New Old Friend (Escapades) The ship arrived back at the temple. They walked out of the ship. Aquamarine was running towards the ship. The others were confused on why he was doing that. Galena: What’s his issue? Aquamarine made it to the others. Aquamarine: Strontium Titanate in there! Galena: What!? The others were shocked as well. Aquamarine: He wants to see what you guys got! Galena: Why are you telling us this? Aquamarine: Because he wants to evaluate your performances. He was watching you guys the entire mission! Galena looked at the others. They’re jaws were wide open. Galena looked back at Aquamarine. Galena: Does he know that you went out here with us? Aquamarine: I went out when he was talking with Xa-Phia. But I wouldn’t be surprised if he heard me, Galena: Okay, everyone, just act as natural as you can. Aqua, you stay here and close the ship hangar, everyone else, come with me. Aqua stayed behind and the others went inside. The temple door opened and Strontium was standing right in front of the entrance. Strontium: Welcome home! Strontium looked mad but his mouth was smiling. Galena jumped and fell back on his back. The others were just spooked. Strontium grabbed Galena’s hand and yanked him up on his feet. Strontium: On you feet, soldier! Strontium hugged him. Galena blushed and was confused as to what is going on. Strontium: I’m so happy to see you! Come, show me what you got on your mission! Galena: O-Okay. Strontium picked him up off of the ground and carried him over to the couch and sat him down. Everyone else in the room was so confused. Strontium: Show me what you got! Galena: Right! Galena stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the camera. Strontium: I’ll take that, thank you! Strontium snatched the camera from Galena. Strontium then stood up and yanked Galena onto his feet, hugging Galena again. Galena awkwardly hugged him back. Strontium then started speaking into his ear. Strontium: Congrats on your position. You’re one step closer to being by my side… Galena: W-what? Strontium: Oh nothing! Thank you for your services and good job on not getting captured. In case you didn’t know, I was there. But of course, Aquamarine already told you that didn’t he?! Galena looked at Hypersthene and the others, who were still standing by the door. Strontium: Now, I believe I should get going. And so should you! Strontium panned his eyes over at Xa-Phia. Galena: Oh. Right. Galena had just remembered the deal he made with Xa-Phia, and they had made arrangements to go on a date that night. Galena started walking over to Phia, but not before Strontium could land a power smack on Galena’s “back.” Galena didn’t know how to react. His was shocked. Everyone else was shocked as well... Strontium: Ooh! That was firm! I think I’m going to get out of you guys’s hair now! Be prepared for another mission tomorrow! Strontium left the room and the warp pad was heard going off. The temple door opened and Aquamarine walked in. He noticed that everyone was dead silent. Aquamarine: Is everything okay? Xa-Phia: Everything is fine. Galena, let’s get going… Xa-Phia walked towards Galena and grabbed him by his wrist and they both walked outside and left. Aquamarine: Can someone please explain what is going on? Pyrochlore: It’s best if we not speak of it. Maybe we should all go get some rest… Galena and Xa-Phia were walking through town central (Downtown) of Homeworld. It was busy as usual. There were lots of advertisements on screens. Some were news stations being displayed. Xa-Phia: Is everything okay? Galena: What? Yeah, I’m fine. Xa-Phia: *sighs* I can tell something is wrong with you. It’s what happened at the temple, isn’t it? Galena: *sighs* Yeah. I’m just trying to take my mind off of it, but nothing's working… I just really want to forget the whole ordeal. Xa-Phia: Hmm... Xa-Phia looked around and searched for something to make him happy. He spotted a restaurant. It looked kind of fancy. Xa-Phia: Come with me. Galena: Where are we going? Xa-Phia: To eat. Xa-Phia dragged him to the restaurant. As soon as they walked in the waiter immediately notices them and begins to freak out. Waiter: Oh my! You two are the gems that placed first and second at the AFA Battle Tournament! Gems looked at them and started clapping and cheering for them. Waiter: We’ll seat you immediately! Right this way. Galena and Xa-Phia basically cut in line. But the didn’t mind much. They were then seated. Waiter: What kind of drinks would you like tonight? Galena: Uh… Just water… Xa-Phia: Galena, you’re boring. I’ll have salt water. Galena: -_- Waiter: Okay, I’ll be right back with your drinks! The waiter then walked off. Galena: This place seems pretty fancy. Xa-Phia: It is, I’ve eaten here before. I hope you brought enough money to pay for our orders! Galena: What?! Phia fell out in laughter. Xa-Phia: I was just joking! I’ll make sure that we don’t have to pay a thing. Galena: Oh that’s nice of you. There was a TV displaying a gem sport on it. They both started watching it until it went to a commercial. By this time, they already had their drinks and placed their orders. Galena: Hey, Xa-Phia. Xa-Phia: Yo. Galena: I’m sorry for how I treated you in the past… I really do actually find you an interesting, gem. I was just so focused on getting to where I am now, that I just couldn’t deal with the emotions of that and being with another person… Xa-Phia: Wow… There are gods… I’ve been waiting to hear that ever since we first actually started talking. It really, really hurt me a lot when I figured out that we were going against each other. Galena: Same here. Can we please forget every negative thing that we said each other and just think about now? Xa-Phia: I’m down for it. Galena: Nice. Some time passed and they got their food. They started eating. Galena stopped for a moment to wipe his mouth. He looked up and at the door and heard a familiar voice. It was Sard. And he had his Sunstone and Moonstone behind him. Galena wasted no time in trying to get out of the building. Galena: Phia, you’ve said you’ve eaten here, right? Xa-Phia: Yeah, why? Galena: Is there a backdoor that leads outside? Xa-Phia: Yeah, but it’s an emergency exit. It’s going to set off an alarm. Galena: Shit! Xa-Phia: What’s wrong? Galena: I’ll explain it all later. We need to go now! Xa-Phia: What? Why!? This food is good! Galena stopped a passing waiter and asked for two togo boxes pronto. The waiter ran and gave them their boxes and a bag to put the boxes in. Galena: Just hurry and put your food in their. And do the same with mine. Xa-Phia: Galena, whatever this is that has you acting like this better be good! Galena kept his eyes locked on the Sard. Sard started walking on the other side of the restaurant and sat down at a bar. His Sun/Moonstone followed him Galena: Okay, we have an opening! You ready? Xa-Phia: As I’ll ever be. Galena: Good! Now, keep your face down, walk fast, make eye contact with no one, and do not speak. If you hear your name, walk faster and do not respond! Ready? Xa-Phia: Ready! Galena grabbed Phia’s hand and walked just as he instructed them to. Waiter: Bye bye you two! I hope you two enjoyed your meals! They made it out of the restaurant and Galena made them both run to a taxi. They got in the taxi. Galena saw Sard walk out and looked around. Like always his Sunstone and Moonstone followed him. They then got into a car and drove off in the opposite direction. Taxi Driver: Where are you two headed? Galena: The warp station… Taxi Driver: You got it! The taxi driver drove them to their requested destination. They went the entire car ride without saying anything. Once they arrived at the warp station, they got out of the car and speed walked to the warp into the warp building. Xa-Phia: Did we just get out of paying our driver? Galena: He must of recognized us. Xa-Phia: So I guess we going home now? Galena: No. We can’t have him know where we’re going. Xa-Phia: Who?! Galena: I’ll explain it while we warp! Now let’s go! Galena and Xa-Phia went to a warp pad and left. Three car doors could be heard closing once they left. As they warped, Galena explained everything that was happening and why it was happening. They then arrived in a familiar location. It was a dark room. Phia opened the door revealing the fighting building of Glacies Mariæ. Galena: If you’re wondering why here, it’s because it’s the only place that I could think of that they wouldn’t know… Xa-Phia sighed and laid on his back. Galena laid next to him. Xa-Phia: So there’s a new authority being made? And there’s a Sard after you that works for this authority? Galena: Pretty much… Xa-Phia: Why aren’t the Andaras doing anything about it? And why do we have to keep it a secret? Galena: I don’t know why they have us doing it. I think they're about to retire. Xa-Phia: HA! Is Glacies Mariæ not here? Galena: She’s moved to a different planet and made abandoned this buildi- The warp pad was heard going off. Galena and Phia sat up and then stood up. Sard walked out of the warp room with Sunstone and Moonstone. Galena and Phia both clenched their fist. Sard: Galena, what’s with the game of hide and seek? Galena: Sard, nice to see that you are safe? Mind telling us why you’re here? Sard: Mind telling me why you spying on my operations?! Galena: Oh! Seems like someone has some hidden info as well! Sard: Don’t get in too deep, Galena. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into! Xa-Phia: Well then tell what type of Authority you’re into! Sard’s eye’s opened wide Sard: Missile them! He ordered the Sunstone and Moonstone. They both stuck an arm and it turned into a missile launcher. Galena and Phia dodged the missile and the missiles hit the wall behind them. Collapsing. There was debris and dust all in the air and they couldn’t see. Galena: Xa-Phia! You okay!? Xa-Phia: Yeah! I’m fine! There conversation was cut short. The Sunstone and Moonstone and knead them both into the air and teleported above them and punched them down to the ground. Xa-Phia and Galena were both badly injured. The Sard approached them and started laughing. He stood above them, in between them. Galena was just about unconscious. Sard: You should really control your friend better, Galena. He shouldn’t speak when he’s not spoken to! Hehehe! As Sard laughed, he stuck up his right hand and summoned an armored fist with sharpened knuckles. He held the fist over Galena and looked at Xa-Phia with an evil smile. Sard: Looks like your leader is coming with me! Sard forced his hand down to poof Galena. Xa-Phia picked up Galena’s body just in time before he got punched out by Sard. Phia laid him down and sat on his knees above him. Sard: Awww. I can’t finish him? To bad. I was looking forward to it! I’ll just have my soldiers do it for me, and finish both of you! Sard slowly danced back to his Sun/Moonstone. Xa-Phia started shaking Galena to wake up and open his eyes. Xa-Phia: Galena! Open your eyes! Galena! PLEASE! Galena: Ugh. Phia? Xa-Phia let out a tear. Galena’s eyes Slowly opened but closed again. Xa-Phia: Galena please! I need to see your eyes! PLEASE He let out another tear. Galena opened his eyes for another moment. Xa-Phia took Galena’s hand and placed on his gem on the side of his cheek. Xa-Phia: Thank you! Listen… What I’m about to do, you’re going to hate me for. It’s what you and a lot of people hate me for. But you. YOU are going to be the first person I do this with because I actually care! Sard: Machine guns out! Sun/Moonstones arms turned into machine guns. Phia heard and looked and looked back at Galena. Xa-Phia: Look into my eyes. Galena: I’ve been doing that. Galena: Good! Sard: Aim! The machine guns were both aimed. Xa-Phia’s eyes glowed pink and both him and Galena’s body’s glowed white. A huge shockwave was fired at the Sard and his two gems, picking up dust, and making it hard to see. The dust and dirt cleared and Sard looked back to see Phia and Galena, but was shocked at what he saw. A gem stood there in front of them with four arms and four eyes panting. The gem opened up all of it’s eyes and looked dead at Sard. ???: Oh have the tables have turned! I’ve been waiting to exist for a long time and I can’t wait to make my big debut on you! Sard: Sunstone, Moonstone, guns down! They put their guns away. Sard stuck out a device from his pocket and pressed a button on it. A light appeared on it and it scanned the fusion. The light then went away and Sard read what had appeared on the screen. Sard: Arcanite… A damn Arcanite… Sunstone, Moonstone, Get to the warp pad! They both obeyed his order and went to the warp pad. Arcanite: You were just feeling powerful a few seconds ago. Scared? Sard: I’ll give you that one! But just know this. You’ll soon regret all of this. Arcanite: I’m sure I will! Sard put the object away in his pocket but it fell out as he ran off to the warp pad. Sard then warped out with his gems. Arcanite unfused and Galena Xa-Phia stood next to each other. Galena hugged Xa-Phia as hard as he could and Xa-Phia hugged him back. Little did they know, that sitting in a tree behind them, hidden in the dark was Strontium Titanate. Who had just watched everything... ~End~ New Old Friend (CRV2) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Leu-Canon Category:CRV2 Episodes